


Mandatory Rest

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Injury Recovery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: They sit in vaguely comfortable silence for a long moment before the Warrior remarks, “I can have most of the bandages off in four days.”“May the Twelve preserve you.”





	Mandatory Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 12 | Fingers Crossed
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187756884244/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-12-mandatory-rest

There is nothing worse than being bed-bound during an emergency. With any level of immobility comes anxiety—_will I be able to fight if they need me? Am I a burden? Is this alright for me to do, to rest?_—and having lived as an adventurer for years, the Warrior of Light only has one sure-fire coping mechanism: fight things.

Y’shtola look at them while they whine and complain about being in bed, blankets pulled up to their chin, with a splint on one knee and a mess of bandages wrapped around the entirety of the other. They look _miserable. _“Would that your experience could prevent this. Pray, do not do this often.”

They huff, arms underneath the blankets and worse for the wear just like their legs, and quip, “‘M not the one who tried to heal over a dislocation.”

“It would not have been necessary had you simply _stayed put—“_

“And let civilians die?” They laugh hollowly. “They gave me a title that will dictate my life into the grave and you are telling me to let them _die_ before me. Shtola, there was no way. You_ know _this.”

“True as it may be,” she agrees, “you need rest. There are no chirurgeons on duty for the next few hours. The Reach is at rest.”

They frown, but it’s made the slightest bit humorous by how they can’t draw one side of their mouth downward as far as the other with how it pulls on their stitches. “You should be resting, too. I’m not the only one who faced him.”

“We’ve spoken of this before,” Y’shtola reminds. “You’ve used up what limited aether you were able to hold. Adding more in the way of healing magic would cause systemic shock. ‘Tis not a criticism of you, my friend, but statement of fact.”

“I would prefer nonsense criticisms, granted they are easier to argue against that your science,” the Warrior grumbles into their pillow. “Can’t even have food until forty bells from now.”

“That is not of my decree, but that of Krile’s. She is not wont to cause you further embarrassment by needing assistance in using a bedpan.”

They sigh, but it’s tinged with more mirth than frustration. “A blessed consideration, that.”

“Indeed.” 

They sit in vaguely comfortable silence for a long moment before the Warrior remarks, “I can have most of the bandages off in four days.”

“May the Twelve preserve you.”

“Fingers crossed, yeah?” 

Y’shtola nods with a small smile. “Fingers crossed.”

**Author's Note:**

> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
